1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a separable liquid-cooling heat-dissipation module, which provides a modular structure formed by combining a plurality of heat conduction blocks in combination with pipelines, so as to eliminate a disorderly state of pipelines and achieve the effects of heat-dissipation and energy-saving.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the heat dissipation problem for computers is always an important issue, especially for servers. Common heat-dissipation methods include a gas-cooling mode and a liquid-cooling mode.
In the gas-cooling heat dissipation mode, heat-sink fin groups are adhered to electronic components that need heat dissipation, for example, a central processing unit (CPU) or a memory. Then, heat energy generated by the electronic components is conducted to the heat-sink fin groups. Then, heat-sink fans blow the heats to the open air, thereby achieving the effect of heat dissipation.
In the liquid-cooling heat dissipation mode, a heat conduction block is adhered to electronic components that need heat dissipation and has a water channel, in which the water channel is respectively connected to a water flow-in pipe and a water flow-out pipe. Heat energy generated by the electronic components is conducted to the heat conduction block, and a coolant enters the heat conduction block via the water flow-in pipe, and then leaves the heat conduction block via the water flow-out pipe, thereby taking the heat energy away and achieving the heat dissipation effect.
Both the above two heat dissipation modes can achieve the heat dissipation effect and the two modes have their respective defects. The gas-cooling heat dissipation mode mainly relies on heat-sink fans, but the heat-sink fans produce a lot of noises during operation, and a high cost is required for solving the noise problem. Thus, the gas-cooling heat dissipation mode is restricted by the equipment cost problem and the noise problem. In addition, the heat-sink fans consume a lot of electric energy during operation.
The liquid-cooling heat dissipation mode mainly uses a coolant. However, the current devices adopting the liquid-cooling heat dissipation mode can only be used for a single electronic component. If a plurality of electronic components requires heat dissipation, a plurality of groups of devices needs to be installed, resulting in disorderly pipelines within the computer or server, and even worse, the problem of coolant leakage may probably occur.
To sum up, the common gas-cooling heat dissipation mode and liquid-cooling heat dissipation mode respectively have the above defects, so that the existing heat dissipation modes further need to be improved to a large extent.